The field of the present disclosure relates generally to overhead storage bin assemblies and, more specifically, to a system and method of determining and displaying an available capacity within overhead storage bins to facilitate efficient use thereof.
Modern day flights are typically booked to full capacity, which makes overhead storage space a precious and limited commodity. As such, it is generally difficult for later boarding passengers to find sufficient or conveniently located overhead storage space for their carryon luggage. For example, the overhead storage space may be at full capacity before all the carryon luggage has been stowed, which causes frustration for the passengers and delay when loading the carryon luggage beneath the aircraft. Moreover, available overhead space may be located several rows away from a passenger's seat, which causes delays in embarking and disembarking from the aircraft. Additional delay is also caused when the passengers or flight attendants open and close the overheard storage bins in search of bins that have been closed prematurely when not at full capacity.